


Kelly x Showerhead: Spicy Redemption

by my_soul_has_mcbroken



Series: Danganronpa X Bullshit [2]
Category: circular saw - Fandom
Genre: Other, im sorry not really but uh oh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_soul_has_mcbroken/pseuds/my_soul_has_mcbroken
Summary: after being executed by gibby for the murder of her showerhead, she decides to live out this redemption arc to the fullest.
Relationships: Kelly Kiyabou/Showerhead
Series: Danganronpa X Bullshit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720144





	Kelly x Showerhead: Spicy Redemption

Setting: love hotel

kelly hops into the love hotel happily, expecting ken most likely. she just got executed _again_ by gibby for the murder of her showerhead and craved comfort. this was the last redemption arc she was allowed to have until she was killed for good, and she didnt want that just yet. she was already on edge since she heard something in her dorm bathroom before she walked here....

anyways, she didn't see anyone in the room. she looked around a bunch but no luck. all of a sudden the door creaked open and quickly slammed shut. the lock also clicked. " _well shit_ " kelly muttered before turning to face whoever was there. to her relief it wasn't gibby gibson. but it was her showerhead, along with its pipes which were used as legs or arms. in a musky, deep, voice, the showerhead spoke to kelly. "Hey sexy, heard you got executed for killing me again because of those ghosts. it's a shame isn't it?"

kelly was fucking terrified. especially because this showerhead was tall as hell. about 6'4. while choking on air and shaking a whole bunch, she stammered out a response. "Y-y-yeah i did. if you dont mind me asking; _**what the actual fuck**_ "

the showerhead put it's "hands" on its "hips" and sighed, which was just a bunch of water spilling out of its head. "You see, I'm sick of you killing me. SO i arranged for you to be here so I could _punish_ you for your crimes. But I won't be as bad as Gibby I promise" It laughed. "I dont bite as much. At least not yet. Let me break it to you; you're gonna be here awhile. So i've decided you should call me a little nickname, kelly, since I already made a cute one for you (this was 'sexy'). _**Call me Daddy**_ "

Kelly's face flushed but she erupted with laughter. " _Ha_! You really think I'm gonna-" she was laughing so much she couldn't breathe, and that lasted for about 10 minutes. the second she caught her breath and stopped laughing was when she realized the showerhead was serious. "OH-! Okay first of all, I am a minor, so no I will not be calling you daddy. Second of all, I bring back my first question; what the fuck?" the showerhead laughed now.

"Oh its cute that you think you have a choice. that ken boy? gone. dissolved to atoms."

"Wait wh-"

"And so is your temporary girlfriend. that reese kid handled that for me."

Kelly made a decision. She cried. She cried and cried and cried and the showerhead just stood there, watching as the room flooded with tears. he had enough once the tears flooded up to his "ankles" so he yoinked kelly up by the shirt and tossed her onto the bed. "First of all shut the fuck up"

she shut up and looked up to the showerhead with her puffy eyes. The showerhead sighed and layed down next to her. "i hate to see you cry. even though you are quite pretty when you do so. you're pretty all the time actually....especially when you shower......" the showerhead took a moment to zone out and imagine that while kelly sat there terrified realizing the shower has seen her naked before. "Oh by the way the faucet is kinda my pp so thanks for the handjobs" 

_"_ you want me to call you daddy but d-dont even have a big dick? disappointing."

"shut the fuck up. anyways lets get back on topic. I hate seeing you cry so I'll make it up to you..." he suddenly grew a pair of lips and kissed kelly. (IM SO SORRY AOFJIAJOSKGJHJIOKAFJGSOK) 

Kelly, in need of comfort and just shocked in general, made the mistake of kissing back. This quickly advanced into a make-out session and jess/monokuma took it as their cue to turn off the cameras to the love hotel. this was _not_ endearing.

whilst making out, the showerhead made its way on top of kelly. kelly was once again scared. "sir i am a minor. i am pretty sure whatever you are planning on doing next is illegal" she spoke, breaking away from the whole make-out session for air. "nothing is illegal if we dont get caught"

and it was at that moment Sato walked in, trying to get ready for miz to come in as well. "I-I-no?? what the fuck?? get out the both of you what the actual hell" Sato trudged through the flooded room and yoinked the showerhead off of kelly. it was dragged out and screams were heard. gibby could also be heard coming towards the love hotel, so kelly escaped and ran past the bloodied (the blood belongs to the showerhead) Sato to her dorm. she began crying again.

**The end :)**


End file.
